Brady family
The Brady family is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Patrick Brady (deceased) Second Generation: *Peter "Pete" Brady (deceased) Third Generation: *Colleen Brady (deceased) *Eric Brady I (deceased) *Shawn Brady (deceased) *Molly Brady (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Ryan Brady (deceased) *'Roman Brady' *Kimberly Brady *'Kayla Brady' *François "Frankie" Brady *Maxwell "Max" Brady *Colin Murphy Fifth Generation: *Caroline "Carrie" Brady *'Eric Brady II' *Samantha "Sami" Brady *Cassie Brady *Rex Brady *Andrew Donovan IV *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan *Stephanie Johnson *Joseph "Joey" Johnson Sixth Generation: *Noah Reed *'William "Will" Horton III' *John "Johnny" DiMera *Alice "Allie" Horton *Sydney DiMera *Tate Black Seventh Generation: *'Arianna Horton' Family Tree: Patrick Brady (deceased) * m. Nora Brady 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Pete Brady (deceased) *** c. Colleen Brady (died 2008) **** a. Santo DiMera (deceased) ***** c. Ryan Brady (deceased) {given up for adoption} *** c. Shawn Brady (died 2008) **** m. Caroline Brady 19??-2008 (died 2019) ***** c. Roman Brady (born 1949) ****** m. Anna Fredericks 19??-1982 ******* c. Carrie Brady (born 1974) ******** m. Austin Reed 1997-1999 ******** m. Lucas Horton 2006 ******** m. Austin Reed 2006-2019 ********* c. Noah Reed (born 2013) ****** m. Marlena Evans 1984-1994 ******* c. Eric Brady (born 1984) ******** a. Sarah Horton ********* c. Mackenzie Horton (born 2020, died 2020) {switched at birth} ******* c. Sami Brady (born 1984) ******** a. Lucas Horton ********* c. Will Horton (born 1995) ********** a. Gabi Hernandez *********** c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) ********** m. Sonny Kiriakis 2014-2018 ********** m. Sonny Kiriakis 2019-2021 ******** m. Austin Reed 1996-1997 ******** m. Brandon Walker 2003 ******** r. E.J. DiMera ********* c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007) ******** m. Lucas Horton 2007 ********* c. Allie Horton (born 2007) ******** m. E.J. DiMera 2007-2008 ********* c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) {switched at birth} ******** m. Rafe Hernandez 2010-2012 ******** m. E.J. DiMera 2014- ****** s. Kate Roberts ******* c. Cassie Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ******* c. Rex Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ******** a. Mimi Lockhart ********* c. Unnamed child (died 2004) ********* c. Emily Lockhart (born 2018) ******** m. Sarah Horton 2019 ****** m. Kate Roberts 2003-2005 ****** a. Marlena Evans ******* c. Unnamed child (died 2005) ***** c. Kimberly Brady (born 1956) ****** a. Shane Donovan ******* c. Andrew Donovan (born 1986) ****** m. Paul Stewart 1986 ****** m. Shane Donovan 1987-1991 ******* c. Unnamed child (died 1987) ******* c. Unnamed child (died 1989) ******* c. Theresa Donovan (born 1990) ******** m. Brady Black 2014 ********* c. Tate Black (born 2015) {carried by Kristen Blake} ****** c. Kayla Brady (born 1961) ******* m. Jack Deveraux 1987-1988 ******* m. Steve Johnson 1998-1990 ******** c. Stephanie Johnson (born 1990) ******* m. Steve Johnson 1990-2012 ******** c. Joey Johnson (born 2006) ********* a. Jade Michaels ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2017) ******** m. Steve Johnson 2017-2020 ****** c. Frankie Brady {adopted} ******* m. Eve Donovan 19??-19?? ******* m. Jennifer Horton 2006 ****** c. Max Brady {adopted} **** c. Eric Brady I (deceased) **** c. Molly Brady (deceased) ***** m. Unknown man 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Colin Murphy Category:Days of our Lives families